


It’s Raining Cats and Dogs

by TinyPineTrees



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alfie secretly really likes Tommy, Cat Tommy, Dog Alfie, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Murder kitten Tommy, Rain, animal fic, but the inspiration was strong, doghouses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyPineTrees/pseuds/TinyPineTrees
Summary: Alfie, Tommy, some rain and a doghouse.





	It’s Raining Cats and Dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeo/gifts).



> For Weeo, who inspired this whole thing with that one picture you found of Murder kitten Tommy riding a unicorn.

Rain soaked deep into the earth, dripping down his ears and onto his nose. He sniffed through the grass, catching a whiff of something every few seconds. Whatever it was, it was tiny. Tiny, furry and dirty. Alfie had no problem with dirty, dirty was his middle name! Well, actually, that’s not true. His Dad, Cyril, called him _Alfie the Brave_ , or _Alfie the smartest boy that ever lived._

 

One time he called him, _Alfie don’t eat my shoes,_ but Alfie never understood that one. He sank a little lower, tracking the scent further. Maybe it’s at his doghouse?

 

Was it another dog? Another dog like Alfie? No, no it couldn’t be. Cyril had already introduced Alfie to all the other neighbor dogs, that’s how he’d made several good friends. He even had plans later this week to chew bones and dig holes with some of them.

 

Maybe it was a raccoon! Cyril would be so proud of him if he caught a raccoon! Or, maybe not proud. He had definitely not been proud when Alfie brought him that possum.

 

A mouse then! Mice we’re tiny, furry and dirty! It had to be a mouse.

 

He dove forward, paws thundering across the yard toward his doghouse. Mice liked doghouses, and Alfie had seen them in there before. Cyril hadn’t been happy about it last time though, and Alfie had been forced to spend three whole days inside while his doghouse was cleaned. Worst three days of his life. No running room, no rabbits to chase, no holes to dig. He’d been shushed at every loud noise too! No barking at all. Not at birds, or other dogs, not even at the mailman, whom Alfie had made his solemn duty to bark at everyday.

 

He ran full tilt into his doghouse then, too caught up in his concerns over maybe having to stay indoors again that he missed the little building appearing over the horizon. Crashing head first through the doorway, tossing his treasures and toys, nearly uprooting the structure entirely.

 

_That was… not great._

 

He shook his head wildly, trying to get his bearings again.

 

Blinking his eyes against the distracting bright spots dancing across his vision, he pulled himself up, bringing his lower half into the house and sitting heavily.

 

_Thankfully no one saw that._

 

He wiggled his nose, dust and dirt catching as he sneezed.

 

A sharp pain burst across his paw as high pitched hissing reached his ears. He looked down, confusion running across his face.

 

It was definitely tiny.

 

Tiny, furry and dirty, but not a mouse. It was a little black kitten, soaked through, fur on edge with its claws out. He scooted closer, sniffing at it.

 

The kitten swiped out, scratching over his nose before stumbling sideways into the back wall, hissing all the way.

 

 _Rude little thing_.

 

Alfie cocked his head, watching as it shivered.

 

_Who is this little thing?! To come into my yard and use my doghouse? Yeah, alright, its raining, but how utterly rude!_

 

He barked loudly, a snarl rolling lowly in his throat as he sat back on his haunches. The kitten hissed again, curling in on itself, ears plastered to its head. Alfie inched closer, growling as the cat tried swiping again.

 

He snapped his teeth, a triumphant bark escaping him as the kitten fell backwards, landing in a wet lump.

 

_Serves it right. Waltzing in here like it owns the place._

 

He shook fiercely, ringing the rainwater and mud out of his coat and sat back down, surveying the damage he’d done by crashing into his home.

 

A high pitched mew whispered passed his ears, just loud enough that the rain didn’t drown it out. His head swung down, ears perking as he watched the kitten. It had picked itself back up and was stumbling over to him, nervously inching closer.

 

Ears still plastered, it tilted its head. Big eyes blinking up at Alfie as it tip-toed around his paw, the same one it swiped at initially, before settling beneath his chest. It shivered again, pushing closer.

 

_Fuck, fucking thing. It’s not Alfie’s fault it’s cold and wet! It should get a thicker coat!_

 

The rain pattered, echoing over the roof of his doghouse. A dull rumble of thunder accompanying it. The kitten mewled quietly again, eyes growing.

 

_Oh for fucks sake._

 

Clearly sensing a change in demeanor, it laid down, bundling itself into a tight ball. Barely touching Alfie’s arm. Just close enough for a bit of warmth.

 

___

 

“Yeah, Alfie, my dog, found him sometime last night, don’t worry though, he wouldn’t hurt a fly.” Muddy, wet footsteps sloshed through the yard, echoing inside his doghouse and waking him. The rain had slowed to a drizzle. He opened one eye sluggishly and sniffed, raising his head and turning to look at the kitten. It had tucked itself firmly into Alfie’s side, face buried in his fur, no arms or legs even visible.

 

“I’m so sorry about all of this, I don’t know how he even got out.” A woman’s voice answered back.

 

“Morning buddy!” Cyril’s face appeared in his doorway. “I think you found Mrs. Gray’s cat, Tommy.”

 

_Hardly found him. Rude little thing broke in. Tried to pretend like it lived here and I was the one at fault._

 

“Thank you so much for taking such good care of him Alfie, I don’t know what he’d have done without you.” The woman, Mrs. Gray presumably, knelt in the wet grass, peeking into his doghouse. “Do you mind if I steal him from you?”

 

“He won’t bite. He’s big, but gentle.”

 

Mrs. Gray reached in, carding a hand through Alfie’s fur before scooping up the kitten. Tommy’s eyes slid drowsily open, finally rousing as he was moved.

 

“Thank you again, I’ll have to stop by with some treats. He’s a saint, your Alfie.” Tommy, eyed him, mouth opening wide with a yawn as it snuggled into Mrs. Gray’s arms.

 

“He’s a tiny thing, I’m glad he found Alfie when he did.” Cyril said, running a finger over Tommy’s head.

 

“Don’t let him hear you say that, he thinks he’s as big as they come.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I Hope you liked it and if so, please like a comment below! They make my day! ❤️


End file.
